


Spiders of leaves and heart attacks

by Official_Fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Fangirl/pseuds/Official_Fangirl
Summary: Leaf spiders exist, and they're quite the hazard too.





	Spiders of leaves and heart attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I do (For a fact) not know what's up with the title

Dan sighed as he noticed the red end of the battery on his phone, notifying him of the critically low power left. Reluctantly he pushed himself off of the couch and made his way over to his streaming corner where Phil was seated working on the Brazil premier, he quickly kissed him on the cheek before looking around for his charger, Phil hummed and continued clicking away on the computer. 

While searching for his charger, that was hidden behind a cushion, he found a single, dead and crumbled up leaf from one of Phil's plants. It was weird that the leaf was in here since the balcony was on the other side of the house. An idea started to form in Dan's brain and the more he looked at the dry piece of plant life the more it started to resemble a spider, he quietly picked it up and plugged in his phone. 

Quietly he placed the leaf on Phil's left shoulder, right outside of his field of vision. Dan pretended to stretch and crack his back before intentionally freezing on the spot, he faintly fake gasped and whispered.

"Phil, don't move okay, don't move," Dan tried to sound afraid but debated whether his playful side was shining through or not. Phil became stiff as a board and Dan could see how in the reflection of the screen, his eyes got bigger. 

"There's a huge ass spider on your shoulder," Dan said and took a step back from Phil who slightly tilted his head to look at his shoulder, he inhaled sharply just as Dan was going to say it was a leaf and brush it off. But in the second afterwards, Dan could see how Phil's life basically flashed before his eyes before he threw himself off the chair with the most blood-curdling scream Dan had ever heard.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Phil shouted as he was rolling around on the ground, alarmingly close to tears. Dan regretted all of his life at that exact moment and dropped to the ground trying to calm Phil down.

"No, no, no Phil it's not a spider! I'm sorry I was joking. Calm down!" Dan managed to get Phil to calm down good enough for him to hear what he was saying. Phil looked devastated, like a toddler after someone told them that Santa didn't exist. He looked him deep in the eyes as if trying to communicate through their brains.

"W-why would you do that?" Phil asked in a hushed tone, his voice sore from the screaming he had done just mere seconds ago.

"I don't know, it was stupid, I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry I didn't know you were going to react so greatly," Dan cupped Phil's face and brushed his thumb along his cheek, waiting for him to catch his breath. 

"What even was that?" He asked and sat up straighter as to not hurt his spine, Dan held up the dry leaf that had fallen off Phil and twirled it around between his fingers. 

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Dan asked and looked back at Phil again. He nodded and hugged him on the floor, he felt the cold creep up on his feet and realised that he consequently launched his slippers away too. 

"Yeah sure," Phil said in a mild voice before looking behind Dan's shoulders, "If you get me my slippers,". Dan sighed but smiled as he reached behind him to retrieve the baby blue slippers from under the chair. 

"Here you go," He said and kissed Phil on the cheek.

"And no more leaf spiders?"

"No more leaf spiders,"


End file.
